


Smug Marrieds

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's first night on the TARDIS, he makes a observation about Rose and the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smug Marrieds

"I told you not to wander off! Ricky listened!" the Doctor yelled, angry.

"It's, err, Mickey," Mickey mumbled.

"You," Rose pointed a finger at Mickey, "Stay out of this! I was trying to help you!" (The last part was directed a the Doctor)

"Well it almost got you, not to mention the idiot, killed!"

"I can take care of myself!" Mickey snapped.

"I thought she told you to stay out of this!" the Doctor said before turning back to Rose, "Why don't you ever listen!?"

"If I hadn't have wandered off-" she half-sneered those two words "-you'd still be stuck in that arranged marriage to the Liswabonzian princess!"

"Yeah? Well Rickey wouldn't have gotten completely slimed if you two had just STAYED PUT!" the Doctor and Rose were now engaged in a full-out yelling match.

"I don't mind, really. I mean, I do, but it's fine," Mickey muttered, feeling awkward, and picking slime out of his ear.

"SHUT UP!" the Doctor and Rose yelled at the same time.

"Okay, okay, you know what? I'm gonna go take a shower. Where's the loo?"

The Doctor and Rose continued to glare at one another, "that way," they said in unison.

Therefore, Mickey took a shower and walked back to the control room… which was empty.

"Hello? Helloooo?"

"IN THE MOVIE ROOM!" the Doctor yelled from down the hall.

Mickey followed the sound of his voiced and walking in to see the Doctor spread out on a couch and Rose curled up in his lap.

"We're watching The Lion King," she said, "if you want to join us."

Mickey just stood there, in the doorway, "I thought you lot were fighting."

"Oh we are," the Doctor said.

"We're just taking a break," Rose added, "to watch a movie."

"We thought you'd like that," finished the Doctor.

"You know, I knew this girl in high school," Mickey dropped down in a chair, "Bridget, her name was. And she had a name for people who acted like you two."

"Yeah?" the Doctor said.

"What?" probed Rose.

"Smug Marrieds."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is Jedi Annie Scrambler! I got this idea when I.. oh well, you know what? It's a strange story how I can up with this... Let's just say this is what happens when I was thinking about Doctor Who and Bridget Jones' Diary simultaneously. Hope you liked it!


End file.
